So Little They Know
by RoseGoddess
Summary: R for language. What happens when Kouga, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo somehow become stuck in modern times? Complete and utter chaos! A Kouga Kagome pairing. Mmm mmm! Kouga goodness!
1. Testing

Legal mumbo jumbo: All characters portrayed in this story belong to the properties of Rumiko Takahashi   
  
Warning! This story contains graphic language, be fore warned (not that you would actually listen but better safe than sorry)   
  
A.N. I am not doing to well with uploads here so I decided to go ahead and create this chapter in place of my beginning. I'm rather new at fan fiction so please *does puppy dog face* be kind to little Rosie *sniffle* pwease L   
  
*****   
  
  
"Why the hell do you have to go to your time anyway?!?!"   
"I HAVE to go Inu-Yasha!" the fight began as usual when Kagome had to leave for her time. Inu-Yasha somehow just didn't get the concept that tests are pretty big, life threatening if you looked at it that way.   
"This is my semester exam, if I don't take it I will fail this YEAR, my family will be angry and they will never let me come back here until I bring my grade up and that will never happen if I fail"   
"Then stay here with me and find the Jewel" Inu-Yasha drawled out flippantly as he looked to the side at a nearby twig. His face was starting to look like an over ripe tomato. If Kagome didn't know better, she would have sworn that she could see steam coming from his ears. "I can't! What part of that do you not understand!" swinging her legs over the well, she threw her things over at the same time. "I will see you in a few days. Good bye!" as she started to climb down the well, she suddenly thought of something. Poking her head over the side of the well, she yelled "AND STAY HERE!!!!!!!!!" Not that it did any good, he just 'humphed' as usual, turned a cold shoulder and stalked away. Kagome sighed and jumped to the bottom home.   
"Geez! Why does he have to be so childish? It's not like I'm NEVER going to come back," Kagome confided to herself as she lugged not only her ever encompassing backpack but the metal contraption known today as a bicycle.   
"Kagome!! Hello Kagome!!" screeched the unexpected Souta down the well. In a testicular motion of alarm, Kagome let go of the side of the wall and flew down to the ground with a loud thump, soon followed by a 'thud' as the bicycle landed directly on top of her. "Oooww," she whispered to herself as Souta kept talking to her in a high pitched, almost ecstatically frantic voice.   
"You'll never guess what happened today at school! I TALKED TO A GIRL!! A real live one too! I didn't run away or nothun'! Hey…are you okay?" Souta asked as he finally realized she wasn't talking back. He peered down the well to find a mashed Kagome with little swirly things in her eyes.   
  
By the time Kagome got out of the well, unpacked her things, and ate dinner, it was already her bed time. Although sleepy, Kagome was determined not to fall asleep since her entrance exams were tomorrow. Opening the book to the page she desired, she began to skim the page, unknowing as to Inu-Yasha's whereabouts.   
  
He looked outside from his branch and into her room staring at her with a rather unhappy look on his face. When was she going to be finished? Hopefully tonight, maybe sooner…or much later? How was he supposed to become full youkai if she wasn't dedicated enough to spend ALL her time with him? Better find out now.   
  
Kagome was in her house, in her room, at her desk totally alone and minding her own business when she heard a sudden scratching at her window. 'Stupid Buyo, getting stuck at the window again are you?' Kagome thought to herself. As she turned around and looked up to the window, she noticed a rather dirty little youkai staring back at her, scratching at window. "SIT!!" Kagome screamed. A loud "Kerthunk!!" sounded the house along with groaning as Inu-Yasha hit the floor with bone breaking force.   
  
A whiles away, there was someone else watching them through a shining orb. Hauntingly red eyes glowed through the darkness, peering at the laminating ball which contained the scene between Inu-Yasha and Kagome. "Yessss, my beloved….soon….soon …you and I will meet again…."   
  
***   
  
The day started out as a normal day; bright and warm as any spring mid-morning should, however, a chilling wind swept through the class room as Kagome sat at her desk, glaring at the black board. Gripping her pencil so tightly, the skin around her knuckles turned a ghostly white.   
"Kagome-chan, is there something wrong?" asked a rather peppy and in Kagome's current mood, annoying. The pencil in Kagome's hand began to splinter and finally buckled over and snapped in a loud 'crack'. "Nothing!" she cried out in sunny delight, only to be betrayed by the ticking of her eye. 'Nothing save for the fact that I'm trying to REMEMBER EVERYTHING THAT I STUDIED last night and no thanks to you air heads I'll probably forget!' she thought to herself.   
"Oh...Okay!! Say...now that you're feeling better, how is your relationship with Hojo coming along?" the sunny girl whispered back, totally unaware of Kagome's mood. Magically, out of the air, the entire class suddenly gathered around her, straining to hear what she had to say in eager silence. Kagome's right eye began to twitch in an even more furious angst as she felt the hot and wanting breath of just about everyone on her neck and in her face. She could feel something cold and prickly swell in her palms, not too unlike the first encounter with Mistress Centipede. Just as that energy began to peak, the teacher came in a bustle of papers and apology as the class hopped back to their seats, looking a lot like really big Myouga's in a frenzy. Kagome let out a long and stressed sigh as she felt the cold prickling wash up through her arms and dissipate.   
"Alright Class, time for the exam! I know that all of you have been stressed over this,"   
-'Yeah, tell me about it,' Kagome thought to herself'-   
"So now is the time to show me just how much you stressed. Start your exams...now" In a flurry of paper and pencils clicking on desks, the exams began. Opening her packet with a crisp sigh from the papers, Kagome proceeded to go over the various formulas and postulates of her test.   
  
****   
  
"What can you see Shipppo?" Inu-Yasha savagely whispered.   
"Nothing! Throw me higher!" the little Kitsune whispered back. For the last five minutes, Inu-Yasha had been throwing Shippo up to various windows to see if Kagome was done yet (much to the dissatisfaction of the tiny shape shifter). "Inu-Yasha, I'm getting a tummy ache, you go up there!"   
"NO! They'll see me!"   
"What about down here! They can see you down here too dog-turd!!"   
"It has more cover dumbass!" Inu-Yasha clipped out   
"Oh yeah, A FUCKING BUSH!" Inu-Yasha's clawed hand clamped down on the tiny Kitsune's mouth in an attempt to silence him.   
"A bush is better than nothing," he whispered hoarsely. "No go back up there!"   
"This shouldn't be considered a bush! It's more like a god-damn twig with a few leaves on it!"   
"Better...than...nothun'" Growled Inu-Yasha between clenched teeth. He then grabbed Shippo by the rim of his neck and threw him up into the air. Inu-Yasha must have been a lot more angry than he was letting on since poor Shippo slammed into the glass with a loud "THUD!"   
"Oh Fuck!" Shippo cried out as he simultaneously popped himself into what was supposed to look like a crow (he looked more like radioactive possum with wings).   
"SHIT!!" Inu-Yasha clipped out as her ran to hide up in a rather anemic tree. The poor plant only bowed underneath his weight. When he tried to stand up and find another spot to hide, the tree retaliated by flinging him onto a window also. "Ooohhh" he growled against the window. Thankfully, the classroom was unoccupied but a 'Hey!' sounded the garden grounds, right below him. In a frenzy to get away, he ran straight up the roof and landed noisily as he crashed to strange metal pipes coming from the roof. When Inu-Yasha finally got the nerve to look over the edge, he found that the alleged call of anger was in fact from a boy who was merely greeting a friend. He let out a sigh of relief just before he was attacked by a strange looking bird which slammed right into his stomach.   
"Way to go Sherlock!!" the flapping contraption formerly known as Shippo yelled.   
"Who the hell is Shirt-lock and it's your fault any way!"   
"You're the one who threw me into THE FUCKING WINDOW!!"   
"Shut up fox," Inu-Yasha growled as he grabbed Shippo by the tail and thrust him over the side of the roof to look into one of the windows. "What do you see?" he called out.   
"Nothing! IT'S THE DAMN WALL!!"   
  
Meanwhile….   
  
Just as the minute hand creeped onto the last minute of her test, Higurashi Kagome finished her exam with and agonized chirp of satisfaction. The chair screeched against the floor in its' melancholy notes as she got up with her stack of papers to saunter heavily to the teachers desk. "Thank You. How do you think you did?" Kagome looked to the floor and twisted her toe into the floor. "I don't think I did very well Katori-sensei ,"(A.N. I hope that's the right way to address teachers).   
"Oh? And why not? You weren't feeling well at all were you? Maybe I should give you an extension."   
"No thank you, I'm pretty sure I did better than I would have if I had not gotten home in time," By the time Kagome had caught her blunder, the teacher was already staring at her with a wide eyed expression.   
"Don't tell me you…" the teacher went on in shocked amazement. Kagome flinched away from what the teacher was bound to say. How could she have done that?! She was going to be labeled a maniac and put into a psych ward where she would no longer be able to go back to Inu-Yasha and the others and… "You almost died didn't you Higurashi! Oh you poor, poor dear! I never knew the gravity of you situation!" At hearing that, Kagome did a 100% face vault onto the floor that teacher took as fainting. 


	2. The 'Pen'

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters who are rightfully the property of Rumiko Takahashi (but if she so decides that she wants to give them to me I'll find a good home for them….namely mine)  
  
A.N. I want to thank the only two people who have really posted on my story so therefore, I'm dedicating it to them (you know who you are J)  
  
  
  
So Little We Know  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
By the time Kagome was allowed to leave to go home from the Nurses office, she was in such a foul mood, that little steam ringlets began to emanate from her ears. Grumbling to herself in discontentment, she made her way through the now lonely hallways, whose only voice was the echoing of her footfalls. 'This was supposed to be a happy day!' Kagome thought to herself, 'Why can't I just have a little bit of norm in my life and have a good time on the final day of school and the beginning of summer?' hanging her head low more in contemplation than sorrow, she let out an relieving sigh, 'I just don't understand,'.  
"HEY KAGOOMMEE!!" came the happy squeal of an all too familiar voice. 'We came to pick you up from school!"  
"Shippo?" Kagome ran right over to the Kitsune as soon as she saw the gigantic lumps on his head "What happened?"  
"Dog man threw me into windows!" he chirped happily.  
"I'm not dog man!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Dog boy then," Inu-Yasha just glared at him, obviously too tired to really do anything.  
"Why would you do that Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome. With an exasperated sigh, he unfolded his hands and stuck them to his hips.  
"To check on you of course! Duh!"  
"Oh….Kay….We're going home now before we attract more attention," as Kagome turned abruptly with Shippo on her shoulder, Inu-Yasha finally took notice of his surroundings and saw that there was a rather large flock of people who had gathered around him and were starting to reach for his ears. "NO!! STAY AWAY!!" he yelled at them, but to no avail. As he started to break away from the crowd, a mass of outstretched hands, groping for his ears began to follow his trail. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Inu-Yasha bellowed as he ran down to the Higurashi shrine in a cloud of dust, clutching his now flattened, fuzzy triangles.  
  
****  
  
Small and haunting lights lit the dank and musty room which smelled strongly of mildew. The seeping walls of the close nit quarters was papered with sticky webs of marrow gold, sprinkled with the occasional spider that creeped about sluggishly. Sitting at a water dampened desk piled with ancient parchment which began to wilt and fade from the humidity, sat a slumped and huddled form, scratching in the loneliest manner. "I will have her! I will have her by Joe," it cackled. The voice of that creature was so dry and archaic that it gave one the sensation of a prehistoric origin. "Hehehehe! She's going to pay! She going to PAY!" the creature laughed hauntingly to himself as distant eyes stared out at him with awe and fear. The ancient and rotting desk was suddenly showered upon with a brilliant blue orb of light that had ignited in the palm of the raspy figure. The ethereal blue swirled and curved around itself as it gave the image of an attractive young girl with bright eyes and bouncing, flowing, night black hair. "She's going to paaayyy!" the prehistoric creature drawled out in raspy breaths before the tele-ball was tainted crimson with the things evil thoughts.  
  
****  
  
As the day wore on to sunset, Kagome was unexpectedly thwarted from going home immediately seeing as how there was a bunch of people surrounding the ancient tree, with their hands outstretched, obviously reaching for something. "What do you people think you are doing around my home!" she cried out. Shippo had some how managed to crawl into her back pack after having the harrowing adventure of a herd of little girls chasing him around thinking that he was the latest, animated doll.  
"Must….touch….ears…." they moaned in their monotonous voices. Totally bewildered, Kagome looked up to the tree tops to see what the people were acting so weird about. Wrapped around a branch, Inu-Yasha clung to dear life as the mob of zombie like humans reached for him in order to pet his ears.   
"KAGOME!!" he whined from his perch, "Make them go away!!"  
"Just….Just…stay right there!" Kagome called back as she ran back to her home, her books and riding contraption forgotten in a heap near the entrance of gate to her home. Ten minutes later she came out with Shippo who held lots of snacks and they both plopped down on the steps to watch Inu-Yasha squirm.  
"AREN'T YOU LOSERS GOING TO DO ANYTHING!!!" he cried out.  
"Nahh," Shippo replied. "This is classic entertainment."  
  
Later that night, when the mob of humans had finally lost interest in Inu-Yasha, he Kagome and Shippo had just sat down in Kagome's room to discuss about the Shikon Shards as the moon creeped over the night sky. "I still think that we should leave the shards here in my time," Kagome told a grumpy Inu-Yasha who was still itchy over her leaving him up in the tree.   
"No, evil demons will come to take the jewel for themselves," argued Inu-Yasha.  
"There aren't any here Inu-Yasha! Don't you think that demons would have hunted me down by now if there any here?"  
"What are you talking about dumbass?! You were almost killed by one today!"  
"Oh yeah? When?"  
"Don't you remember? Geez what an air head. We were about to walk off the hard trail when a flashy, stinky, and noisy one went right by you! If it weren't for the magical red light that keeps them in check, they would be all over the place trying to kill people!"   
"Inu-Yasha, those are cars," Kagome announced in her most annoyed tone while holding her head with the left hand. "They are a way of transportation and are most assuredly are not demons."  
"Yes they are!"  
"No. They are not. They don't eat people and they don't lash out viciously when you pet them the wrong way."  
"It didn't seem so to me," Inu-Yasha gruffed.  
"Hey Kagome?" Shippo asked.  
"Yes?"  
"What is a Tampo--" he was cut short as Kagome grabbed the long 'stick' from his hands while he was reading the label on it. Apparently, he had taken it upon himself to go through her things and scatter them all around the room.   
"You shouldn't go through peoples' things without asking them first Shippo!" said Kagome to the small child in her most aggravated and embarrassed voice possible.   
"Why would you have a stick in your pack-pack?"  
"It's back-pack Shippo, and because….well…." Kagome began to blush a furious shed of crimson as she searched for words to describe the 'stick'. Suddenly, Shippo's eyes grew wide and bright with understanding, "Ohhh! I get it it! It's a pen! Yes, yes. See Inu-Yasha!" Shippo cried out as he tore the 'stick' away from Kagome's grasp to give to Inu-Yasha, "You dip soft tip into the ink well!"  
"You are such a dips hit! You don't just 'dip it', you need push this end to make it longer for you to use," as Inu-Yasha pushed on the opposite end, the cotton filling popped out onto the floor, much to the dissatisfaction of Shippo.   
"Well, that defeats the purpose rather well doesn't it?" Shippo declared, "Hey Kagome?" he called out, looking around for Kagome, who had somehow managed to disappear.   
In an adjacent room, Kagome sat huddled in a corner clutching her head in agony due to the nativity of the two demons who had decided to take residence in her room. 'Why me?' she thought, 'Why am I asked THOSE kind of questions? Why oh why?'. In a desperate attempt to calm her nerves, she looked up to seek out the the feather white moon in the sky. It hovered in the midst of the bosom of Mother Night, but there was something wrong with the feeling that it was giving her. A cold and threatening chill crawled down her spine as she gazed at the small, white pendent in the sky. In a blur of motion, something landed on the window with a thud as it's dark body hit the glass. Fear rooted Kagome to her place as the thing stared at her with shining eyes. As the glass splintered around her as the demon crashed through, small arcs of blood rose into the air as Kagome was carried away screaming Inu-Yasha's name. 


	3. And Kouga enters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters who are rightfully the property of   
  
  
Rumiko Takahashi (but if she so decides that she wants to give them to me I'll find a good home   
  
  
for them (namely mine)  
  
  
  
A.N. Soooooooo sorry for the lack up of update. It is mainly due to me not having any real   
  
  
motivation to do it, homework, school, homework, and other combinations (homework).   
  
  
Anyhow, here it is! Be sure to review, I feel neglected without reviews :(  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So Little They Know  
  
Chapter 3  
  
And Kouga enters  
  
  
  
  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha called out as the raven haired girl was being taken away in the   
  
  
arms of a shadowed figure. Most people would think that this would be a typical, 'Kagome-gets-  
  
  
captured-and-is-too-feminine-to-fend-for-herself' type things. How wrong they are. Not very   
  
  
happy at being abducted from her own house, she let lose a flurry of flailing arms that just   
  
  
'happened' to connect with the offenders' nose.   
  
  
"Get your filthy hands off me you psychotic bastard!" Kagome screamed in her fury, "I   
  
  
Am SO going to kick your balls in when I get the chance ASSWHOLE!" Inu-Yasha physically   
  
  
winced at that particular sentence.   
  
  
"Oi! Kagome!" Shippo cried out from beside Inu-Yasha, "All your pens aren't working! I   
  
  
think that you need to take me shopping with you to buy more! I can show you which ones   
  
  
are better!" the little Kitsune piped up. He managed to pop out of nowhere somehow. It must be   
  
  
a Kitsune type thing  
  
  
"THEY ARE NOT PENS!" a flustered Kagome called out.  
  
  
"Paint brushes then!" he called back. Her constant threats and barrage of fists was   
  
  
slowing the offenders flight to a pokey, crawl. Inu-Yasha was too afraid to go and get   
  
  
Kagome in fear of injuring his family jewels. In an attempt to get a better hold of the flailing   
  
  
vixen, the shrouded person blindly groped for a better grip on her. Sadly, his well intentioned   
  
  
'grip' turned to be nothing other than her bottom.   
  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" she screamed as she began to kick in the general direction of where   
  
  
a certain spot was bound to be. Upon connection, the man crumpled over in heap, clutching   
  
  
himself. At that time, the shadows just seemed to melt away to reveal a pain riddled Kouga.   
  
  
"Kouga! I'm so sorry!" Kagome rushed out in a flurry, "I didn't know!"  
  
  
"Atta' girl Kagome!" Inu-Yasha piped up.  
  
  
"Shut the hell up dog turd!" Kouga clipped out between his teeth. Kagome then wrapped   
  
  
her arms around Kouga in an attempt of consolidation. "What were you doing anyway Kouga?"   
  
  
she asked softly, curious as to HOW he got there.  
  
  
"I followed you. I was worried when you jumped down the well, and when you didn't   
  
  
come back out, I thought that you might have hurt yourself so I went after you," Kagome's eyes  
  
  
became incredibly misty upon hearing his concern for her. Clasping her hands in his, he just  
  
  
whispered, "I want you to be safe Kagome-san. Always," if it was any more possible, the   
  
  
flustered girl's eyes shone even brighter with stars and showed even more soft for him. The  
  
  
rather romantic interlude was diverted when an angry lash ripped the two clasped hands from  
  
  
one another.  
  
  
"Don't touch Kagome like that dog-demon-wannabe!" an angry dog demon shouted  
  
  
to Kouga.  
  
  
"Oh come on! If I was so caught up in being jealous of you, why am I not attacking you?"  
  
  
"You just want to hold Kagome's hand."  
  
  
"And thus the reason why I'm doing it," and Kouga then snatched Kagome into his arms   
  
  
and carried her into the woods.   
  
  
"Umm, Kouga?" whispered Kagome, the bridge of her nose beginning to become pink.   
  
  
"Maybe we should go into my house and not into the dark and cold forest," Kouga looked down   
  
  
at her with a creased frown, with a moment's confrontation with his mind, he finally sighed and   
  
  
said "If that would make you happy ," and walked into the house.   
  
  
"You're still jealous of me and my oh-so-masculine-figure," Inu-Yasha flexed his   
  
  
muscles, unaware that the little Kitsune was right below him and doing the exact same thing. As   
  
  
he the clanging of what had to be a door closing, Inu-Yasha's shoulders slumped down and his   
  
  
ears dropped just enough to make him look like a neglected puppy.   
  
  
"Aw, it's okay Inu-Yasha," Shippo chipped, "You can grab Kagome's ass next time!" a   
  
  
giant hand then crashed down on his skull, creating an even larger lump to rise on the tiny head.  
  
  
"That is beside the point!" Inu-Yasha huffed out. With an anger scrunched face, he   
  
  
stalked back into the house and try to give Kouga a piece of his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Thanks to all 8 of the people who reviewed my story. I truly appreciate that kindness.   
  
  
Anywho, more chapters come with more reviews. I really don't mind if you flame me either but   
  
  
please take into consideration that I can be mean too; SO NO OUTRAGEOUSLY MEAN   
  
  
COMMENTS. Thank you, and have nice day :) 


	4. The Argument

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Inu-Yasha characters in this particular story. I   
  
  
wish I did, and am completely open for taking them off of Takahashi's very talented   
  
  
hands if she ever decides to find them nice homes.  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Wow! I never knew that by one simple update I could receive such an amount as 7   
  
  
reviews on the first day! THANK YOU ALL VERY VERY MUCHO MUCH!  
  
  
  
  
So Little They Know  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
The Argument  
  
  
  
  
"I just can't believe that you happened to see Kagome jumping into the well!" Inu-  
  
  
Yasha roared at Kouga (who was lying a pink Kagome down on a 'cow-ch') while   
  
  
battling with the screen door. Instead of grabbing the door handle of the portal, Inu-  
  
  
Yasha had managed to grab the actual mesh and his hand was entangled in it. A human's   
  
  
hand would have been very badly torn up on account of the screen being made of wire,   
  
  
but the part dog-demon-youth merely yanked his hand back, tearing off the metal stuff.   
  
  
This earned him a multitude of 'SIT!!'s; those of course only made the problem worse   
  
  
since it caused the wire to wrap itself around Inu-Yasha until he was this giant breathing,   
  
  
cursing ball of metal mesh.  
  
  
"That position suits you dog-turd," Kouga drawled out as he sat draped across the   
  
  
couch next to Kagome (who was blushing even more and had little stars in her eyes   
  
  
again). Between the cursing, sputtering and occasional grunt, the great grandfather clock   
  
  
chimed it's hallow notes, announcing that it was then 7:00.   
  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo called out from above the stair case, his little hands clasped   
  
  
around the bars and his head pressed against the case. He had little bits of tampon paper   
  
  
stuck in his clothes on one unused tampon behind his ear, "Where exactly is your family   
  
  
right now?"  
  
  
"Grandpa is at a convention of some sort. I think he said something about history,   
  
  
I usually ignore everything he says past 'history'. Sota is off at a slumber party and   
  
  
Mamma should be home soon. Why?" she replied while reclining her neck backwards to   
  
  
look at the little boy.  
  
  
"I think that you need to get more pens. How are you going to write your 'house-  
  
  
work' if you don't have anything to write with?" Kagome's face just seemed to go blank   
  
  
in the middle of Shippo's inquiry. Her voice bland and devoid of any real emotion, save   
  
  
for disbelief, she said "They aren't pens Shippo. You don't use them like that."  
  
  
"Oh?" Shippo snapped back, a little irritated, with his little hands on little hips,   
  
  
"They what are they for? These things have no real practical use other than absorbing ink   
  
  
at the very tips to write with."  
  
  
"If that is how you want to describe them little guy!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed   
  
  
with a sunny disposition from the now de-meshed doorway.   
  
  
"Hello Mamma!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped up from next to Kouga who   
  
  
had been staring at her the entire time.  
  
  
"Who is your new friend?" the older woman asked with suspicion.   
  
  
"This is Kouga. He's a…" younger Kagome trailed off with her words, not quite   
  
  
knowing how to make Kouga sound polite in front of her mother. After all, he was the   
  
  
one who 'claimed' her. Seeing her distress, Kouga gracefully stood, walked over to Mrs.   
  
  
Higurashi and promptly picked up the free hand that didn't have a grocery bag and   
  
  
clasped it gently, yet firmly. Looking deep into her eyes with sincerity, "I am Kouga and   
  
  
have the deepest of honor of meeting the mother who has raised such a sweet, kind, and   
  
  
caring girl that Kagome has grown up to be. It is no wonder however, that she grew to be   
  
  
such as that, having the very personification of it, embodied in her very caretaker,"   
  
  
Kagome's mother narrowed her eyes and simply drawled out while reclaiming her hand,   
  
  
"You learned that from that Miroku fellow huh?" Kouga's eyes darted from side to side   
  
  
and finally rested to gaze at his feet, "Yes."  
  
  
"It was very good!" she exclaimed before rushing past him to lean over her   
  
  
daughter, much to the dislike of Inu-Yasha. Kouga simply shrugged and sat back down,   
  
  
right next Kagome, his left arm draped over Kagome's shoulder bother protectively and   
  
  
possessively. Although sitting in a crumpled heap and tied together by a bunch of metal,   
  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked on and over him without even saying 'Excuse me'. He just gave a   
  
  
"Feh!" loud enough that the entire room was heard, but the strange woman just bent   
  
  
down and whispered into Kagome's ear, "I like him, even if he is a little dirty," and   
  
  
walked off. Even more to his dislike, the younger Higurashi blushed furiously. Inu-Yasha   
  
  
then inched his way towards the 'cow-ch', not unlike a caterpillar on account that he   
  
  
couldn't free himself from the damned thing known as 'screen'. "Kagome!" he shouted,   
  
  
"Stop cuddling!"  
  
  
"I'm not," she replied blandly, "He's the one cuddling," Kagome then pointed   
  
  
her thumb over to Kouga who was grinning mischievously. "You better stop getting   
  
  
angry Inu-Yasha. It makes you look like a sun-burn caterpillar in your current position.   
  
  
Inu-Yasha merely ignored the girls comment and inched over to Kouga's ankle. He then   
  
  
open his mouth wide and clamped down on the muscular appendage. The wolf demon   
  
  
cried out in both pain, and shock at having a half dog-demon clamp down on his foot.   
  
  
"DOG-TURD!! GET OFF DOG-TURD!!" he cried out while flinging Inu-Yasha   
  
  
from side to side. Kagome's mother came rushing in and nearly fainted from shock at   
  
  
what she saw. Confused, she looked up to the Kitsune who replied "Inu-Yasha has a   
  
  
thing for Kouga." a knowing look appeared upon her face and walked out muttering 'kids   
  
  
these days,'. Inu-Yasha quickly let go of Kouga and called out "That's not right! I ha--"   
  
  
the words of the hanyou wer cut short by a foot to his face. Kagome looked on at this   
  
  
'display of man-hood', sighed, and walked to bed. "Night boys," she called out.  
  
  
"Wait!" Kouga clipped, "I'll go with you. I want to know you're safe," and   
  
  
walked with a glowy Kagome upstairs.  
  
  
"No good wolf!" Inu-Yasha muttered before slumping on the ground, feeling   
  
  
rather defeated.   
  
  
"Don't worry about her!" the little Shippo called out. "I'll make sure he doesn't   
  
  
try anything!" and ran off. Inu-Yasha looked from side to side, heaved a sigh and began   
  
  
to crawl up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Never knew that I could do two updates in less than twenty four hours. YAY FOR   
  
  
ROSEGODDESS!! Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this so far and keep reading and   
  
  
reviewing. My nutrients and drive are reviews. I'm even thinking of putting a reviewer in   
  
  
the story. It really on depends of the amounts of reviews and the contents SO KEEP AT   
  
  
IT!! Have a good one J 


	5. Beds, Floors: Samething

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale or the cast of it.  
  
  
  
A.N. First off, I want to apologize for my grammar and spelling on the previous chapters;   
  
  
both of which were horrible. After I re-read it (and was not in a rush), the story sounded   
  
  
kind of like I wasn't totally with the program on as to what my native language is   
  
  
supposed to sound like. Once again, I apologize, expect more of an effort on that area.  
  
  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING!! It really drives me to write more J  
  
  
  
  
  
So Little They Know  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Beds and Floor  
  
  
  
As Kagome clunked her way up the stairs, she could feel Inu-Yasha's hot stare drive into   
  
  
her back. 'Well what does he expect?' she thought to herself 'It's not like he's ever really   
  
  
been actually considerate to me and yet he thinks I should be fawning on him. I mean   
  
  
really, he's still on Kikyo and the only reason why he might have any feelings for me   
  
  
would be because I'm her...sorta...,'. So engrossed in her thoughts, Kagome failed to take   
  
  
notice that Shippo was still at the head of the stairs. With a loud 'THWAK!', she   
  
  
rammed right into the little one, her legs becoming tangled with themselves. Lashed out   
  
  
about her face as she began to fall forward. In an attempt to alleviate injury, she braced   
  
  
herself and squeezed her eyes shut; all to no avail. Before she could really notice that   
  
  
there was any movement, Kouga had rushed forward, snaked one arm around her waist   
  
  
and the other around her chest, his hand on her collar bone. Naturally, the face of   
  
  
Kagome had turned to crispy-critter-red (or sun burnt maroon, either work).  
  
  
"That's MY job ass-hole!" an enraged Inu-Yasha yelled out. He was now crawling   
  
  
up the stairs, propelling himself with the leverage that his chin and jaws provided.  
  
  
"You're just jealous Inu-Yasha. You wanted to grab Kagome's--" Shippo started   
  
  
out, only to have a certain wolf-demon's foot right over his head, but not so heavy that it   
  
  
would hurt the creature. How was he going to win Kagome's total affection if he did   
  
  
that? Kouga then gently laid Kagome across his shoulders, making sure that she was   
  
  
comfy before inquiring where she wanted to go.   
  
  
"Um, in front of that door then," she replied, pointing to her room. Kouga then   
  
  
slowly walked over to the door, VERY much to the disgust of Inu-Yasha who was still   
  
  
confined by his body mesh.   
  
  
"You better not be thinking of anything perverted you freak of nature!" Kouga   
  
  
just rolled his green eyes at that particular 'insult' while putting Kagome down gently.   
  
  
She then thanked him for his act and went into her room hastily; only to come right back   
  
  
out again with her pajamas slung over her forearm. Before retreating into the bath-room,   
  
  
she gave Kouga a huge grin and told him to look around the house and get something to   
  
  
eat if he was hungry while she took a shower. Upon hearing the soft click the door made   
  
  
upon shutting, the wolf-demon-youth did precisely as directed too and pursued his   
  
  
investigation of Kagome's room. The little quarter was lit up with a cheery light from a   
  
  
strangely lit lamp. Curious as to how it worked, he removed the covering of the light,   
  
  
only to be blinded by a miniature sun that was captured in glass. Kouga then quickly   
  
  
covered it up in fear for his eye sight. "The things of this strange place!" he announced   
  
  
upon putting back the 'sun-shade'.  
  
  
"What?" Shippo asked as he came bounding into the room.   
  
  
"This contraption has a sun in it!" Kouga exclaimed.  
  
  
"Kagome calls it a 'lamb-puh'."  
  
  
"Strange."  
  
  
"You should see her pens!" the little boy cried out enthusiastically as he pointed   
  
  
to the tampon covered floor. "Well, both Kagome and her mother say they aren't pens,   
  
  
but I don't know what else they could be," Shippo testified as he scratched behind his ear   
  
  
in bewilderment. Kouga then sat down next to the Kitsune and replied, "Looks like we'll   
  
  
have to figure out what they are for then,". He then reached over and picked one up that   
  
  
hadn't been touched by Shippo. Fingering the contraption about, he accidentally pushed   
  
  
the applicator down and the cotton stuffing popped out. 'This place is weird' though   
  
  
Kouga as sniffed the very strange domed shaped thing. He looked over to Shippo to find   
  
  
him chewing on the cotton dome. Kouga screwed his face to resemble a mixture of   
  
  
confusion and knowing before saying "I don't think you're supposed to eat it,". Shippo   
  
  
then took it out of his mouth and stared intently at it. If it wasn't a pen, paint-brush, or   
  
  
any type of writing utensil, then what was it? The Kitsune was still staring at it with a   
  
  
vengeance when Kouga decided to get up and walk around. Upon coming to the stairs, he   
  
  
found an exhausted Inu-Yasha gripping the top stair with his mouth.   
  
  
"Here, let me cut this off so you don't embarrass my mate as much," he said   
  
  
while bending over to cut the mesh in a single slice of his claw.  
  
  
"She isn't your mate!!" Inu-Yasha cried out in anger. This action turned out to be   
  
  
a very poorly judged one for as soon as Kouga jerked his hand through the screen, Inu---  
  
  
Yasha went sliding down the staircase like a sled. "She isn't my mate...yet," a lightly   
  
  
bounding Kouga corrected as he met Inu-Yasha on the bottom of the stair case. The half   
  
  
demon then jumped up in excitement, only to come crashing right down again; his legs   
  
  
were still trying to receive blood flow on account that they had been chocked of it from   
  
  
the tightly wrapped.   
  
  
"Now that I think of it Inu-Yasha, you couldn't possibly take care of Kagome as   
  
  
well as I can because you have a hard time getting out of netting none the less a real   
  
  
fight! Now if that isn't the perfect example of how worthless a piece of dog-turd is, then   
  
  
there is none!" a happy Kouga exclaimed at his findings. Inu-Yasha just 'humphed!' and   
  
  
replied without looking directly at the menace before him 'That has nothing to do with   
  
  
it!'. The green-eyed wolf demon just shrugged his shoulders, and went back up the stairs   
  
  
to check on Kagome. He then made his way to the room that he could hear water coming   
  
  
out of. This of course was an astonishment for him. Whoever thought that water could   
  
  
come into the house? Afraid he would make Kagome angry with him, Kouga opted to   
  
  
knock on the door instead of opening it to check on her.   
  
  
"You okay in there?" he called out while drumming his knuckled against the   
  
  
wood portal. A muffled "Yeah! I'll be out in a little bit," sounded his ears to his   
  
  
satisfaction. Nodding his head in approval, Kouga made his way back into her room, only   
  
  
to find that Shippo had stuffed his ears with the cotton-balls with strings.  
  
  
"I found out what they're used for! They're ear plugs!" the little boy exclaimed.   
  
  
Kouga picked up one of the many used string cotton balls to examine for further   
  
  
investigation. "I think you're right!" he answered after much deliberation. Shippo simply   
  
  
beamed at his find. Looking up, the wolf-youth found a strange spell book that was lay   
  
  
open. The strange text was all very fine and very exact; who's ever hand had written that   
  
  
enormous thing must have fallen off after creating it. Kouga then flipped through the   
  
  
pages, taking note of the very well done paintings. With a sudden yelp of horror, Kouga   
  
  
stumbled backwards and landed on his backside with a loud 'BANG!' at what he saw.   
  
  
Two people were very much unclad and every inch of them was drawn with the utmost   
  
  
care. "That's a...that's a...that's a...!" was all Kouga could stammer out. A sudden   
  
  
'whoosh' was heard as Kagome swept into wrapped in a towel that covered her barely,   
  
  
leaving her left thigh open to view. "What happened?! I heard a loud BANG from the   
  
  
shower and came rushing up. Whose hurt?" she chattered as she came into the room, only   
  
  
to ram right into the room, oblivious the little fox-child who had tampons stuck in his   
  
  
ears. Upon her impact, Kagome lost hold of the front portion of her towel and gave a   
  
  
loud "Eeeeee!" that sounded all throughout the house. The soft material fluttered out of   
  
  
her grasp, allowing her to flash the two people in the room. Kouga promptly stood right   
  
  
in front of her so that she could have some cover. Being the gentlemen that he was,   
  
  
Kouga refused to look down at her; this of course was noticed by Kagome. However, as   
  
  
Inu-Yasha came dashing into the room, he only saw an almost naked Kagome ready to be   
  
  
almost ravished. "Bastard!" he shouted, his black hair swirling about him from dashing   
  
  
up the stairs.   
  
  
"Since when could you turn into a human!?" Kouga shouted back.  
  
  
"Since when were you a PERVERT!"  
  
  
"Inu-Yasha!! SIT!!!" a large 'WHUMP!' could be heard all through the house.   
  
  
Thankfully, through this entire interlude, Mrs. Higurashi had chosen to work on   
  
  
Kagome's bike out doors, so she didn't hear a thing. Being quite mortified, Kagome   
  
  
rushed back into the bathroom, but not before telling Inu-Yasha to stay put and for Kouga   
  
  
to not tempt Inu-Yasha. From the floor, Inu-Yasha managed to mumble out, "Why is it   
  
  
always MY fault?" before succumbing to the floor. 


	6. Cars and DogDemons

Author's note: I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!! The only reason that I   
can give is that my happiness factor is/was at an all time low. It's still not a good excuse   
though. As a gift to the oh so nice writers who gave me such helpful and supportative   
reviews, I'll put up a chapter a week with someone's idea incorporated into it. Once again,   
I AM SO SORRY!! *bows repeatedly until her back cracks*  
  
  
  
  
Legalities:..Do I really have to go over this again? *ducks just in time to miss a book   
flying at her head*..Guess I don'tI don't own, so you don't get to sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
So Little They Know  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Cars and Demons  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning began as any normal day would for Kagome in her home, that is of   
  
course, it WOULD begin as normal as possible with two full demons and a half demon in   
  
one house could. "Don't touch that Shippo! Evil magic is behind it!" Inu-Yasha yelled   
  
across from the other side of the kitchen as the small kitsune reached for the handle of the   
  
refrigerator. He yanked his hand back in suspicion, "Do you really think so Dog-breath?"   
  
he asked, not taking his eyes off of the white rectangle. Without warning, it roared to life,   
  
spitting warm air out from the bottom of it. Inu-Yasha slowly made his way to Shippo's   
  
right side, sword drawn, "Just look at it, he poked it lightly with his decrepit sword "It's   
  
breathing, waiting for a chance to attack," Shippo's eyes widened in fear. He looked up to   
  
Inu-Yasha for comfort, "Why is it in Kagome's house then?" Inu-Yasha poked it gently   
  
again before answering with "She doesn't know. It's tricked her obviously," he narrowed   
  
his eyes and tried to flatten his ears to the top of his head. In an attempt to provoke the   
  
rectangular creature further, he gave a quick jab just as Kouga waked into the room with   
  
his hair tousled and sleep clinging in his eyes. Giving a large yawn that showed everyone   
  
of his pearly white teeth, he asked "What are you doing?" while scratching his side.   
  
Shippo and Inu-Yasha simultaneously answered, "It's possessed,". Kouga looked at both   
  
of them, an eye brow raised in disbelief. "What are you guarding it from?" with out taking   
  
their eyes off of it they answered, "We're making sure it doesn't try anything funny," as if   
  
on cue, the gigantic box let out a loud *WHIRRR!* as it came to life. With a triumphant   
  
"Aha!" Shippo bounded close to it and gave it a swift kick. The refrigerator jiggled a little   
  
from the impact, but resumed it's gentle purring. Kouga strolled over to it for   
  
investigation. Peering around it, he announced "I think it's pleased," as Shippo and Inu-  
  
Yasha waited in attack stance. "It isn't pleased you overgrown scratch post! It's   
  
contemplating when it's first attack is going to happen!" Kouga whirled around and   
  
retorted, "Then why the hell is it purring!"  
  
"It's contemplating!!"  
  
"Purring!!"  
  
"Contemplating!!" Shippo's head shot up in realization, "Where's Miroku and Sango?" Inu-Yasha and Kouga interrupted their own argument with curiosity. "That's   
  
right," replied the young wolf demon. "Where are they?" Inu-Yasha then took his chance   
  
to gloat "They're still looking for the Shikon Jewel Shards, which of course is what   
  
KAGOME and ME do with EACH OTHER!!" the young dog demon descendant   
  
emphasized his relationship with Kagome, much to Kouga's displeasure. "You might have   
  
her time, but you don't have her heart." Inu-Yasha drew himself impressively and puffed   
  
out his chest, "That's what you think!" just as Kouga raised his arm to smack Inu-Yasha,   
  
Kagome trundled into the room, one arm rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and the other   
  
arm stretched high above her head. "What are you doing?" she yawned. Kouga made a   
  
graceful sweeping gesture above his head, as if he intentionally waved her good morning,   
  
"Good morning woman of mine!" he bellowed cheerily. Kagome dropped her arms and   
  
gave him a dead look. "I'm not a piece of property, ya' know," Kouga beamed his smile   
  
even more brightly when he replied, "I just wanted to show my love for you," Kagome   
  
gave him a sweet smile (sickingly sweet to Inu-Yasha), "If only Inu-Yasha were as sweet   
  
as you!" Inu-Yasha scowled and glared daggers at Kagome (who's eyes had suspicious   
  
looking stars in her eyes) and Kouga, who was unusually pleased.  
  
  
  
By the time breakfast was served, and people were dressed, Kouga and Inu-Yasha had   
  
three brawls, two verbal tournaments, and eight face making contests against each other.   
  
Shippo had somehow gotten his hands on MORE of the 'ear-plugs' from Kagome's   
  
bathroom. With an entire armload of cotton plugs in his arms, he came trotting down the   
  
stairs, a happy grin plastered to his face. "I found some more ear-plugs Kagome!" the little   
  
cotton plugs encased in cardboard bobbed up and down with every foot step the small   
  
kitsune took. "I don't have any ear--SHIPPO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Shippo  
  
stopped dead in his tracks, his happy grin vanished from his face. "I just thought that it   
  
could get noisy so I brought your earplugs," the child's voice was filled with such   
  
disappointment and borderline sadness, that Kagome's face softened in response to her   
  
maternal instinct. "Shippo, those aren't ear plugs," the boy's face lit up once more. He   
  
knew something Kagome didn't! "Sure they are! You just take your two fingers like this,   
  
and press this end with your thumb so that the ear-plug goes into the ear. When your done   
  
using it, you just pull it out with this string!" all the while Shippo was talking, he was   
  
Demonstrating on how the contraption worked. She had to admit that he came up with a   
  
pretty good explanation though, even if it was completely wrong. However, Shippo   
  
couldn't be trusted to wield the mighty tampon-turned-ear-plug in public so she did the   
  
only thing she COULD do with out hurting his feelings. She offered to carry them for him.   
  
After all, it would get tiresome carrying around so many, right? This way, the 'ear-plugs'   
  
wouldn't be in public view and Shippo would get to keep them. Although a little reluctant   
  
to letting her keep them, he eventually handed them over. "Kouga! Inu-Yasha! It's time to   
  
go! Inu-Yasha SIT!!" as Kagome entered the kitchen, she found Inu-Yasha's hands   
  
clasped around Kouga's throat and shaking him back and forth as Kouga kicked him in the   
  
ribs. At the mentioning of the dread 'SIT' word, Inu-Yasha slammed into the floor,   
  
directly on top of Kouga, squishing him completely. Inu-Yasha yelled in retaliation "What   
  
the hell was that for!?" but sadly, his words merely came out as 'Whut eh ell ashat fur!?'   
  
since his face was in the floor after all. 'Only barbarians and idiots choose to fight in   
  
someone else's home! Now get up and get going! We're going to the mall!'  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
By the time Kagome had managed to get everyone under control (mainly a certain   
  
dog-demon), it was well into the afternoon. This of course meant high traffic. As a   
  
speeding red blur whizzed in front of her and Shippo, Inu-Yasha drew out his sword and   
  
threw himself in front. "Run Kagome it might come back!!" Kouga made grabs at her   
  
waist, but was thwarted by her insistent shoves. "Kouga, it's okay. Inu-Yasha! PUT   
  
YOUR SWORD AWAY!!" the hanyou didn't seem to register her voice. Without   
  
warning, Inu-Yasha tore down the street after the cars screaming, "COME BACK HERE   
  
YOU COWARD!!" still wielding his father's fang. Horrified, Kagome "Inu-Yasha no!"   
  
and ran after him, Kouga in tow and carrying Shippo. "He is such a dog. Come back here   
  
Inu-Yasha!" people were now looking on the scene, horrified that people dressed as   
  
strangely as the boys were running around in public, and frowning at the girl who was   
  
following them. A sudden screeching noise sounded the air as metal sliced through metal.   
  
The pitiful noise of a dying car horn was heard down the street. "Oh no," was the only   
  
thing that Kagome could say when she arrived at the seen. Inu-Yasha had the tetsusaiga   
  
firmly embedded into his victimized car, a happy grin plastered to his face. "That youkai   
  
isn't going to be getting up after what the number I pulled," shards of metal were   
  
scattered haphazardly across the street, chunks of glass were littered about in odd   
  
directions and an odd little man was bouncing up down screaming, "It was a PARKED   
  
car!" rage began to bubble up from deep within Kagome's chest. Molten annoyance and   
  
anger erupted from her all at once. "HOW DARE YOU!! How could you destroy that   
  
man's car!" displeased at Kagome's obvious ignorance, Inu-Yasha crossed his arms and   
  
turned his back on the group "Feh. For someone who spends most of her time with   
  
demon's, you would think they could see a beetle demon when they saw one,". Kagome   
  
turned to the owner to the now demolished car, sweat dripping from her forehead. "Sir, I   
  
am SO sorry. He isn't a normal boy," Kouga stood behind her and interjected, "Normal in   
  
the head she means," Kagome gave him only a slight nod of annoyance. "If it is any c  
  
consolidation, I will pay for the damages," she winced at her own words. The amount in   
  
damages to not only the car, but the surrounding area was abysmal. If she were lucky, her   
  
entire college fund would pay for at least a quarter of it. "No," the statement devoid of   
  
any animation came from the man. "That will not be necessary," the once enraged voice   
  
was now monotonous, flat, and devoid from any life. Kagome's eye brows knitted   
  
themselves together at the sudden change in demeanor. "Sir, are you feeling.." without   
  
warning, the man turned briskly and walked away, "Whoa..." was the only thing she could   
  
say. "We got off pretty easy huh?" asked Shippo. "Yeah," Kagome's voice was laced with   
  
concern, "Yeah we did." 


	7. Of Wolves and Fashion

Author's Note: *crickets chirping* Bitching at me to update does work. Just so you know  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it for six chapters now; I don't own any of the characters here.  
  
So Little They Know  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When Kagome, Shippo, Inu-Yasha and Kouga finally arrived at the mall, a   
  
certain dog demon had threatened most of the people on the street with bodily   
  
harm, almost totaled three other cars (thankfully, Kouga distracted him by   
  
wrapping his arms around Kagome) and got into a fist fight with Inu-Yasha.   
  
"She isn't YOUR woman! SO HANDS OFF!" Kouga merely laughed and   
  
replied, "You can't seem to remember the 'yet' part can you?"  
  
"Lay off wolf cub!"  
  
"You guys, we're at the 'maw-luh' already. Can you tone it down? I think   
  
Kagome is a bit embarrassed," Shippo interjected. In the corner, Kagome was   
  
trying to calm down her flaming cheeks. Kouga withdrew himself from Inu-  
  
Yasha's verbal abuse and stood behind his love interest. Placing his arm softly   
  
around her shoulders, he asked, "Are we embarrassing you Kagome?"  
  
"Well…just a little bit."  
  
"In that case, I promise I'll leave off the fighting till we get home,"   
  
Kagome's cheeks calmed to an attractive pink, "Thank you Kouga."  
"Anything for my mate," before she could reply with a remark about the   
  
'my mate' part, Inu-Yasha yelled back "Stop smooching up over there Mr. I'm-  
  
so-sensitive!"  
"Oh shut up Inu-Yasha! He's way more charming than you could ever be!"   
  
Shippo's tail bristled up and his chest puffed out in a failed attempt to look   
  
intimidating.  
  
"What do you mean by that runt! I can be sensitive!"  
  
"Just about as a sensitive as a rock can get," the voice of Kagome couldn't   
  
get any more dead pan than it was at that moment. During their entire verbal   
  
sparring, the group had wandered into the men's department for clothing, a small   
  
group of inquisitive teens following behind. Excited whispers and jovial fingers   
  
pointed towards the cute little boy dressed in a kitsune out fit and the boy with   
  
the doggy ears. They even went as far as to remark how ruggedly handsome the   
  
boy in the odd armor and skins was. Seeing as how both canine demons could   
  
hear extremely well, the heard every bit of praise. Kouga was visibly taking well   
  
to the praise. His back straight, head high, he did make a rather attractive figure   
  
if he did say so himself. After all, he DID was the youngest Wolf Clan leader   
  
there was. His cunning tactics and charm got him that position…Okay…maybe   
  
not…But he was still attractive! Inu-Yasha on the other hand, wasn't so keen to   
  
the praise. His ears were flattened to his skull, eyes narrowed and hands crossed   
  
over his chest. Needless to say, he looked like a sulky kid. Stupid girls. Stupid,   
  
stinky girls. They were all against him, they were all going to come and ask to   
  
touch his ears. Their probing fingers were going to touch his ears and try to rip   
  
them off to see if they were real. THE HORROR!! But of course, he wasn't   
  
going to let anyone know this fear. Especially Kouga who would more than   
  
likely try to gain the upper hand with this knowledge. No, it was better that they   
  
didn't know this fear. Better to play tough and make Kagome like him more.   
  
Yes, that's the ticket!   
  
"Well now, what do we have here?" a tall, lanky and over all unattractive   
  
man was now staring Inu-Yasha. His hooked nose protruding into the dog   
  
demons personal space. A look of great disdain washed over the strange mans   
  
face as he took a good look at Inu-Yasha's clothes. "Well, well. It looks like we   
  
have an overzealous 'otaku' here on my hands now don't we?" Inu-Yasha was   
  
starting to despise this certain character. Who did he thing he was, calling him   
  
what sounded like some type of food?!  
  
"Umm…my friends here are in need of some new clothes. You see, they   
  
are from…far, far away. Could you help us?" the unscrupulous man's face lit up   
  
in great anticipation. FASHION VICTIMS!! What type of man would he be to   
  
let these poor souls go unredeemed by the fashion police?  
  
"Yes! Of course I can help. Just come right this way!" Shippo bounded   
  
happily after the man while Kouga and Inu-Yasha stayed rooted to the spot.  
  
"I'm not going," they said in unison.   
  
"And why not? You need clothes to fit in here!" Kagome's eyes glared   
  
furiously at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"We're leaving as soon as we get home SO DON'T GET COMFY!"  
  
"Don't yell at my woman like that you shit eating mutt!"  
  
"You're asking for it wolf-cub!"   
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
"Boys!" Kagome yelled. Kouga's promise to behave had obviously gone   
  
temporarily forgotten. His teeth were clenched, body was rigid, and waiting for   
  
the fight to come. "Kouga! You promised me that you wouldn't fight!"   
  
"Oh yeah…" Kouga's shoulders drooped as his brain started to function.   
  
He indeed had made a promise and not just to anyone either. But to his one and   
  
only mate. "I'm sorry Kagome. Whenever Inu-Yasha's around, I feel as if I have   
  
to protect your honor,"  
  
"Honor?!" Kagome's voice echoed in the Men's Department store.  
  
"What do you mean by that?! I have to protect HER from YOU!!" just as   
  
Inu-Yasha pounced to attack the insolent demon, he was intercepted in mid air   
  
by Kagome yanking on his sleeve. Unable to resist the combine forces of what   
  
was Kagome and Gravity, he crashed down the floor with a 'BANG' in a most   
  
undignified head.   
  
"We are going to get you clothes and you're going wear them!"   
  
"…Uhhhhh…."  
  
"That's what you get for not listening to my woman. She beats you   
  
Senseless," Inu-Yasha was only able glare unhappily as he let Kagome drag him   
  
to what he thought was the largest market place in the world. Clothes in every   
  
kind of color, style, and texture hung on funny looking metal rods. And it   
  
smelled funny. In fact, it smelled awful and Kagome dragging him on the strange   
  
matting was helping him either. Kouga on the other hand looked like he was   
  
having a grand time watching him being dragged. Stupid mutt!  
  
"Ah! Here we are! I've selected a fine assortment for you try!" the man   
  
with the hooked nose exclaimed in a high and itchy sounding voice once he saw   
  
the two boys enter. Well, one entered, the other was being led on the ground.   
  
"Now if YOU will come with me…" the man lingered his gaze on Kouga.   
  
Creepy. Kouga just stood there, rooted to the spot.   
  
"Well go already," urged Kagome.   
  
"Alone? I don't want to be with him alone."  
  
"There's no reason to be frightened of ME," if it was at all possible, Kouga   
  
like the man even less.  
  
"Go with him Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Why do I baby-sit?!"  
  
"She's going to get mean if you don't do what she says,"  
  
"Shut-up already!"   
  
"What about me Kagome? Can I go with them?"  
  
"No!" Kouga and Inu-Yasha yelled in unison.   
  
"Why not? I'm a man too!" Shippo puffed his chest out and flexed his   
  
arms. Over all, he looked like a pumped up plush toy.   
  
"You'll get in the way runt."  
  
"Inu-Yasha's right. You'll get in the way."  
  
"Why do you have to agree now? I want to come with you?"  
  
"Why? Just look at that guy!" Kouga pointed to the odd man who was now   
  
rubbing his hands together.   
  
"I want to come!"  
  
"You need to stay and protect Kagome. If this is what one of their servants   
  
looks like, guess how ugly the rest of em' are," whispered Kouga. Shippo's eyes   
  
grew wide with understanding. What if MORE of the creepy men came back   
  
and Kagome couldn't escape the 'fast-shion pole-leese'! He needed to stay with   
  
her. Just in case. He watched the backs of the two young, canine demons retreat   
  
behind a strange curtain. A few moments passed by silently and uneventful. That   
  
is of course until a loud 'What the hell is that thing?' followed by a 'There is no   
  
way I am taking THAT off' sounded the entire department. Kouga came rushing   
  
out. He had a white shirt on, although not buttoned but was still wearing his wolf   
  
skin pelts. Kagome found herself staring at his unadorned chest, her mouth   
  
completely dry. Even with his raggedy fur pelts on and his hair un-cared for, a   
  
strange sensation began to arise in her stomach and spread through out the rest   
  
of her body.   
  
"Why are you staring at him for Kagome?" shaken out of her trance,   
  
Kagome blushed a fantastic shade of red before replying, "I was just thinking   
  
about a math problem! Nothing at all!"  
  
"It must be one tough 'mah-thuh' problem for you to over extend your   
  
brain so much. Just look at your face! I bet you're overworked."  
  
"Thanks Shippo. What's the hold up Kouga?" Kouga's eyes were wide in   
  
disbelief and seemed to pop out of his numbskull-head.   
  
"That MAN tried to get my pants off!"   
  
"So? How else are you supposed to wear slacks?"  
  
"Slacks? It sounds more like a torture weapon."  
  
"Just wear them Kouga. And button your shirt up!" she called before he   
  
disappeared behind the curtain. Pushing the fabric to the side, Kouga turned   
  
around to Kagome, "I kinda like this breezy feeling!"  
  
"Button it up!" a single eye brow raised in mischievous fascination on   
  
Kouga's brow.  
  
"I don't under stand this 'button-up' part. Maybe you should come and   
  
show me?"  
  
"You pervert wolf! Get away from Kagome!" came the ruffled reply of   
  
Inu-Yasha who was still in the changing room. Loud banging, ripping and   
  
bellowing soon ensued after before a red faced half-demon wobbled outside.   
  
Kagome's face blanched while Shippo started in peels of laughter. Inu-Yasha had   
  
obviously never worn shorts before and had mistaken them for a hair restraint.   
  
His silvery hair jutted out from the pant leg openings. A shirt similar to Kouga's   
  
was wrapped around his waist. He had tried to button it up but resorted to just   
  
tying the arms together. The socks on the other hand, were currently warming   
  
his hands.   
  
"What the hell are you laughing about?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!   
  
You don't invite women into those…things alone!? You're just some sick and   
twisted individual who wants some!!"  
"GET BACK INTO THE CHANGING ROOM INU-YASHA!!" at this   
point, Kagome was so embarrassed for Inu-Yasha, she couldn't look at him.  
  
"You look like a freak Dog turd."  
  
"And you're a sick bastard."  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Freak!!"  
  
"If you two don't get into the changing stalls and put on your clothes   
  
correctly. I'm going to get angry," Kagome's voice was barely loud enough for   
  
any one to hear, but the cut throat edge to it caused the bickering duo to freeze.   
  
Then ever so slowly, trudge back into the 'changeling-stalls'. The greasy man   
that everyone had temporarily forgotten, materialized out of no where.   
  
"Would you like me to assist them?"  
  
"Yes. Do," she replied. When the boys came out from the stalls, dressed   
  
correctly (save for Kouga. He was NOT going to button up the shirt), Kagome   
  
gave a happy smile. "Now look at you two! You're so handsome I bet the girls   
  
won't leave you alone!" indeed, the two did look attractive. Kouga was wearing   
  
a crisp white shirt that he had buttoned half way up. He decided to compromise   
  
on the buttoning part and go at least half way. A tie hung around his neck untied.   
  
It gave him a nice laid back, I-don't-know-how-to-tie-a-tie look. Black slacks   
  
hang on his legs, covering up the skin while still giving the viewer the impression   
  
he was well built (and oh how well he was!). Inu-Yasha actually had his clothes   
  
on correctly down to the socks! He wore and un-tucked white shirt that didn't   
  
quite cling but wasn't loose. The shorts had obviously been discarded for a pair   
  
of baggy skater pants, the suspenders hanging to the sides. Obviously, he had   
  
gotten tangled into the straps and opted to leave them off. Over all, they looked   
  
good!  
  
"Alright boys! Time to pay and go home!" Kouga gave Inu-Yasha one last   
withering glare. "You still look like a freak."  
  
"Bastard"  
Chapter 8.…coming up next! 


	8. Panty Tails

Legalities: Okay, here we go, I don't own Inu-Yasha's or any of the characters that are portrayed in this fan fiction. 

A.N.: Sorry, but this chapter is somewhat short, but I do have good news. The shorter the chapters mean more frequent updates! So please, don't kill me ^__^;….Also, I'm thinking about really laying on the romance between Kouga and Kagome. Tell me what you think. 

This chapter is for Blessed_Be, and Molly of Ozz. I love you guys! 

So Little They Know

Chapter 8

Panty Tails

It took Kagome, Shippo, Kouga and Inu-Yasha a good hour and a half to get back to her home, and this time it wasn't because of the two canine demons fighting either. Nor was it Shippo's fault when he begged Kagome to go into the candy store. Nope, not at all. The single reason was rather simple, Kouga couldn't stop wiggling around. It was as if a small creature was running around in his pants. 

"Kouga? Are you okay?" Kagome asked in her most sincere and caring voice; you know, the one reserved mainly for Shippo. 

Kouga mumbled an almost inaudible 'no', before going back to his wiggling. Kagome continued to stare at him, concern written all over his face. Inu-Yasha however, wasn't so kind or sympathetic. Big surprise. Once again, he was glaring daggers into Kouga. Who did he think he was! Stupid wolf was probably just antsing around to get Kagome's attention, and Kagome (being the weak human that she was born as…Feh! Stupid human!) was eating it up! 

"I don't believe you Kouga," leaning over, she pulled him down to her level. Her soft lips accidentally brushed against his ear. The simple gesture sent electric shivers down his spin and grin to his lips. She softly whispered, "You can tell me what's wrong," Kouga's eyes went wide with realization. KAGOME HAD ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR HIM!! AT LAST!! But first things first, he bent down and whispered something to Kagome. His arm snaked around her waist to pull her even closer so that dog turd couldn't hear his embarrassment. 

"My tail doesn't fit in these strange leg coverings, it's starting to hurt," Kagome's mouth formed a small 'oh' as the news began to sink in. How did you fix that? She looked to Inu-Yasha. His eyes were narrowed and his ears were set flat against his head. Once again, he didn't like what he was seeing. Who did they think they were kissing on one another like that! IN BROAD DAY LIGHT! It was as if Kagome was under some type of enchantment or other. Yes! That was it! Kouga was enchanting her and it was up to him to break the spell. A mischievous grin lit up his face. He would finally get the beat the shit out of the weakling wolf and have him on his knees wanting for mercy! 

"Inu-Yasha?" Shippo's voice broke through is reverie and hurtled him painfully to reality. "What is it you damn runt!" Shippo disregarded the crude remark and asked, "You look like all the noise is getting to you. Here are some ear-plugs," Inu-Yasha outstretched his hand to handle the weird contraptions, the little string dangling off of them whipped back and forth. He sniffed it carefully, it's artificial sent wafted into his nasal passage. He simply shrugged and put them into his ears. Hey! They worked pretty well! 

"What is it?" he barked at Kagome. Her face had turned a bright red. Why was he wearing tampon's in his ear for!? She turned around quickly and made rushed home, not wanting to be seen with a strange boy who had feminine products in his ears. 

"Thanks a lot dog face! She was just about to open up to me when you just had to put those damn ear plugs in!" 

"What?!" 

"Forget it," Kouga muttered before stalking off, leaving Inu-Yasha and Shippo to walk behind him. He would just have to have the tail thing wait till later. Damn dog! 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Next Chapter: Kouga and Kagome get some quality time together with the magic talking box!

Preview: "Kagome why are there little people in there?" Kouga asked. Shippo leapt up in a fit of rage and roared out loud, "WE MUST SAVE THEM!!" before mauling the television set with his feeble fangs. 


	9. The Little People

Legalities: I don't own so you can't sue…nyah nyah nyah nyah! 

Author's Note: I'm doing an experiment. I want to see if I get more reviews if I post pretty frequently. 

P.S.: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOLLY OF OZ!!…If anyone has a birthday coming up, let me know ^__^ 

So Little They Know   
Chapter 9   
The Little People 

Kagome rushed into the house, her face tinged pink not only with embarrassment from the previous ordeal of Inu-Yasha sticking feminine hygiene products in his ears, but having to power walk a good three blocks. 

"Kagome!" her mother crowed cheerfully from the kitchen. "How did the boys like their first trip to the mall?" Kagome called back in her psuedo-happy voice that everything was great and they had a good time. She threw her purse down on a nearby table along with the boys' clothing and flopped onto the couch, her limbs draping over the sides in relaxation and comfort 

Truth be told, she didn't know if Inu-Yasha's patience with Kouga was going to last too long. Between the death glares and the threats, the only thing those two did was fight. Her chest rose in exasperation then expelled a gentle wind in a soft 'whoosh'. She could already feel a headache coming on. 

The slamming of the back door could be heard, closely followed by an "Oi! I'm hungry! Fix some Ramen!" a little vein made itself present on the side of Kagome's forehead. It pulsed and thrummed to the rhythm of her building anger. Inu-Yasha could at least 'pretend' to be a nice boy when he was around HER mother. But of course, that was too much to ask. No, he had to keep his I'm-tougher-than-thou look at all times. At least Kouga was _trying_ to appear like a nice boy. 

"That's a good idea Inu-Yasha! I'll make some ramen tonight!" Kagome shook her at her mother. How could she put up with such nonsense? Kagome grabbed the nearest remote, her mind already wandering to what channels would have anything good on. Her feet wandered onto the coffee table on their own accord. The tension of having to power walk a good three blocks seeped through her muscles and dispersed quietly as Kagome's mind began to blissfully wander as her fingers clicked the controls on the remote. 

So absorbed into her quiet relaxation she never noticed Kouga walk up behind her, a small Kitsune in tow. His eyes wandered to the flashing box that had words coming out of it. Small humans were dancing around in skimpy out fits and screaming on the tops of their lungs. 

"Kagome why are there little people in there?" Kouga asked. His voice trailed off as the little ones started to scream even more loudly. Shippo's grew large in realization. Those humans weren't dancing! THEY WERE CALLING FOR HELP!! He then leapt up in a fit of rage and roared out loud, "WE MUST SAVE THEM!!" before mauling the television set with his feeble fangs. 

"Shippo, NO!" called but was too late. The fox demon had already sunk his teeth into the plastic casing in the back of the Television. Jolts of electricity rushed through his entire body, blue sparks reaching out from his fur as if they were fingers raising to the heavens. Kagome jumped up from the couch, her hands outstretched to tear him away from being electrocuted. Suddenly, she found her self being pulled down back onto the couch, Kouga's arms firmly clasped on her shoulders. 

Before she knew it, chunks of wire, plastic, glass and other such debris were flying about the room. Kagome could only see flashes of Inu-Yasha's rusty sword as he hacked at the evil, magic box. Hacking and slashing he went, bits of metal whizzing about the room. Poor Shippo had been thrown off into a corner somewhere by Inu-Yasha's first attack. With a triumphant smirk, Inu-Yasha gave it one last stab before standing triumphantly where the television had once stood. 

"My t.v…" Kagome whispered, tears clinging to her eye lashes. Not wanting to deal with any more lunacy, she hid her face in her hands. A warm hand squeezed her shoulder in a reassurance, it's heat seeping through her clothes and into her skin. 

"I'm sorry Kagome…The little people are gone," Kouga's voice was gentle and soothing. Too bad it was wasted on the wrong event. How was she going to survive until she could get them back home? 

*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Chapter 10 coming up tomorrow! Enter the love rival….HOJO-KUN! 

Preview: "Hello! My name is Hojo, I'm a friend of Kagome's!" Kouga looked at his hand disdainfully, eyes narrowed in contempt. "Kagome? Why did his parents name him Hoho?" asked Shippo 


	10. Hoho's and Twinkies

Author's Note: For those of you who constantly read my story, here's an explanation. My computer ate it. Yes. The computer ate my story. Well, the eatting didn't take place on FF.net. The consumption of said story has been taking place on my computer for a -really- long time. I'll go in to upload and it uploads nothing. *sad face* For a while now... I've been contiplating the murder of my computer. Maybe if I just saved everything and hacked the spawn of hell (a.k.a. the computer) with an axe, my frustration will be relieved. Ok, here it is. Sorry for the delay.   
  
So Little They Know Chapter 10 Hoho's and Twinkies   
  
Four days had gone by and there still was still no response from the well. Kagome had been checking every fifteen minutes of every day to see if it miraculously started working again. She had wanted to sleep outside where the the well was, but Kouga had insisted that if she do so the he should accompany her. That of course, made Inu-Yasha angry with Kouga for trying to seduce Kagome; which in turn prompted Shippo to want to protect her from both of the 'Psuedo-Miroku's. To make a long story short, three guys (two of which were deadly rivals) and one girl crammed in a tiny space just didn't work out. 

After a while, Kagome was ready and willing for all of them to leave. It was one 'accident' and 'mishap' after another. For example, Shippo had consumed two bottles of her grandfather's Sake (seeing as how the other grown ups were doing it and he didn't want to be left out). The Kitsune was so drunk that he had stripped down to absolutely nothing and ran around outside screaming incoherent babble. But that wasn't the worst part. No. No it was not the worst part at all. Kouga, Kagome and Inu-Yasha had been running after him for thirty minutes and the only reason why they caught him was because of a stranger. Shippo had run right into a passer-by. Thankfully, the kind old man caught him before he could run off into the streets. Kagome had a rather hard time explaining Shippo's tail. She ended up just telling the elderly man that it was a halloween costume. The man just nodded slowly and proceeded to walk away, not making eye contact and certainly not looking back. 

Then there was the time that Kouga had stuck a metal chop-stick in the electrical socket. He wanted to see if he could coax the 'lightening-demon' out so he could kill and eat it. It only ended up with singed fur, and an angry Kagome thankfully. 

Inu-Yasha had done so many stupid things that it was hard to count. But one incident stood out in Kagome's mind. Inu-Yasha had heard the radio blaring in her room and had evidently gotten annoyed with the intensity of the volume, so he yanked it out of the wall and threw it into the bath tub. Sadly, Kouga was washing Shippo (who had gotten into something sticky that made his hair matt against him). This of course prompted Kouga to lunge out of the tub and grab a hold of Inu-Yasha's throat. Both of them tumbled, bit, clawed, chewed and rolled their way into Kagome's room; all of it ended with one "Sit!". Inu-Yasha sat and Kouga followed suit with Inu-Yasha on top of him. 

Yes, it was totally understandable why Kagome was ready for them to leave. She was bieng driven insane. 

Noticing her daugher sulking on the couch with her head cupped with her hands, Mrs. Higurashi approached her silently. 

"Kagome? What's wrong honey?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, her arm draping comfortingly about her daughter. Kagome grumbled something about the boys intentionally trying to drive her mental. Her mother just stroked her hair and suggested that she go out for some 'Kagome-time'. The younger Higurashi looked up with a rejuvenated twinkle in her eyes. 

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, "I need 'me-time'!" in a whirl of frenzied movement, Kagome grabbed her purse, put on her shoes and was out the door-- 

That is, of course, if Hojo hadn't been blocking her way. 


	11. The Jelous Kouga Monster

A.N: Sorry for the looong absence. College and moving to Canada took up a lot of time.

* * *

So Little They Know

Chapter 11

The Jealous Kouga Monster

* * *

"Hojo! What are you doing here?" an excited Kagome blurted out. She could feel the beat emanating from her cheeks. With all of the chaos and the confusion running around in her home, she wouldn't be able to explain anything to him nor could she cover up.

"You have been gone for such a long time that I thou-" a large gust of wind and a foot in his stomach cut Hojo short from his explanation.

"Who are you! Who gave you permission to come to my lair! Die filthy wretch!"

"KOUGA! NO! BAD BOY! BAD BAD BAD BOY!" Kagome's finger bobbed up and down at him with anger. It was if her small appendage took on a fury all of it's own. Kouga knew he was in trouble this time, but he just couldn't resist saying, "I'll be your bad boy. I'm so bad I need a spanking!" with an angry howl and bit of a hiss, Kagome bellowed, "SIT!".

The command echoed in the air and somewhere in the back of the house one could hear a small "Thuwmp!" as Inu-Yasha face planted the floor. Kouga simply stared at Kagome who was still pointing at him, her face painting itself pink much like the cherry blossoms did in spring. He wondered if her skin was just as soft as flower petals.

"Ugggggggh. Geez mister," Hojo groaned from the floor, arms clasping his stomach, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there," Kagome gave him a look that spoke of how astonished she was at how well he played the idiot.. if there were any playing at all that is. Kouga merely glared down at him before giving him a good boot to the head. As he opened his mouth to speak, a loud "THUNK!" sounded the room followed by a screaming Kagome.

"What the HELL was THAT FOR!" her face was starting to turn a disturbing shade of red. Kouga started to slink away to take shelter away from the impending doom cloud named Inu-Yasha. With a quick flick of the wrist and an angry grunt, Kagome yanked him back and threw him into a sitting position near the unconscience Hojo. As Kouga looked closer he noticed how odd this young human was. "His hair looks like wheat," said Shippo who had popped out from behind him. He turned around to see if Kagome was still behind him. Satisfied with her angry attention turned toward Dog Shit, he went back to his inspection of the terrible monster known as Hoho. Upon further inspection, he concluded that Shippo was right, it did look like wheat. Turning towards his tiny fox cohort, he replied, "I bet he's here to seduce Kagome away to steal her soul."

Shippo looked up at him with horror shinning in his eyes like the moon shines down on the water. "REALLY? Oh no! We have to stop him!" Kouga nodded grimly. This was a task that could only be awarded to his more than capable hands. "We throw him into the black river with the demons that scream day and night. He won't stand a chance!"

"Yes! You're right! We must do it! We must save Kagome! But how do we get to this black river?"

"Simple. There's one around this lair. Kagome called it Stuh-reet. And the demons are known as Kah-arz. We should be careful. If –she- warned us not to go there then it must be dangerous." Shippo nodded sagely, his little arms crossed in front of him wisely, "We must hurry Kouga! Here! I'll get his legs."

"No wait! We have to strip him of all of his protective gear," replied Kouga. Shippo began to jump up and down excitedly. "His hair! It must be enchanted!" Kouga nodded in agreement. "Hurry and go get the skiz-zors and we'll be rid of them."

"Don't you mean scissors?"

"No. Skiz-zors. I'm smarter than you are so go get them!"

"You are not! You're just a wolf! I'm a –fox-. Eff oh Ex. FOX!"  
"Which means you are cunning and sly. Not smart."

"I AM TO SMART!"

"Then get the skiz-zors," Shippo grumbled about being too small and scampred off to find the magical demon killing skiz-zors. Kouga began to sniff the dreaded Hoho monster up and down. Thankfully, Kagome and Inu-Yasha were still screaming at each other, furniture flying across the room. As he inspected the strange human youth, he came upon a small, rectangle thing that was made of cow skin and had many different pieces of hard paper that shined and sparkled different letters. There were even small coins of different sizes and small paintings that looked so real he could have sworn that people were living inside. With a closer examination of this odd object, Kouga came to a brilliant conclusion "A talisman holder! He'll need that to revive himself with the souls that he has seduced! I'll dispose of it before the squirt gets back," not wanting good cow hide to go to waist, he began to gnaw happily on the weird item. By the time Shippo arrived, Kouga had completely devoured the talisman holder, successfully thwarting any means the creature had to revive itself.

"I found the scissors!" exclaimed Shippo. "Now let's get back to Saving Kagome." Kouga grabbed a chunk of Hoho Monsters' hair and pulled it taught. With a snap of the skiz-zors (which was obviously the sound of demon power being extinguished), Shippo started the balding process. After three minutes of the demon expulsion technique, Shippo and Kouga were satisfied at his obvious lack of power.

"Ok!" a very happy Kouga chirped, "Now we save Kagome!"

"Save me from what exactly?" Kouga and Shippo turned white. She was under the spell already! They needed to cut more hair! "Distract her Shippo as I throw him into the river Stuh-reet!" gathering Hojo into his arms and slinging him over his shoulder, Kouga bolted for the river Stuh-reet.

"NO! NOOOOO! COME BACK!" screamed Kagome.

"It's ok Kagome! We'll save you!" Shippo latched onto her leg, a death grip forming on her. Kagome flew after Kouga like a dog running after a bone. Just as Kouga lifted Hojo above his head to chunk him into the dark abyss of screaming demons, she tackled him to the ground, knocking Hojo onto the floor. The large jolt must have woken Hojo up, for at that exact moment, his eyes popped open and he grabbed his head.

"Wow. My head hurts. I better head on home Kagome. I'll come by tomorrow to see how you are doing. Take care!" as he stood up and started to leave, Shippo started pelting him with yellow anti demon wards. As they hit his back, they exploaded in yellowy sugar mixed with a creamy foam. A definite sign of harm to a demon.

"Begone foul demon! I cast you out with the power of these magical Tween-keys!"

"Is this your little brother Kagome? He's so cute! I better head on home though. I'll be sure to call next time I'm over. Which will be tomorrow!"

"BACK! BACK FOU"

"That's enough Shippo. You both have thoroughly saved me from having a normal life." Shippo and Kouga beamed proudly and strutted back into the house.


End file.
